


Happy

by GabeReyes



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Short, ichihime tag is only because of the canon part of this story, ulquihime reunion sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeReyes/pseuds/GabeReyes
Summary: Orihime was happy. Well, maybe happy wasn’t the best word choice; Orihime was always happy. Now, she was content, elated, and blessed. After the struggles of so many years ago, her life had taken a step into the direction she had only ever dreamed of. But maybe there was one loose end she wasn't aware of.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime & Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer & Inoue Orihime, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Kudos: 20





	Happy

“Kazui, stay with dad! I’m going to see if I can find those delicious parfaits!” Orihime smiled brightly at her son. The Kurosaki family had decided to go shopping today, much to Orihime’s delight. She loved shopping, especially to find new and interesting foods to introduce to her picky husband. Speaking of which, the orange haired man had a look of suspicion on his features. “Alright, but they better be  _ normal _ parfaits.” Ichigo teased, lifting Kazui from the ground and holding him. Orihime pouted but couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Ichigo knew her so well. “In the meantime, let's take a look at some comic books, hm?” Kazui’s face lit up at the suggestion. “We’ll see you in a bit, Orihime.” Ichigo smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss on his wife’s forehead before the two turned and made their way to the store. Orihime watched their retreating form, her heart swelling at the scene, before turning and making her way to the dessert shop.

Orihime was happy. Well, maybe happy wasn’t the best word choice; Orihime was  _ always  _ happy. Now, she was content, elated, and blessed. After the struggles of so many years ago, her life had taken a step into the direction she had only ever dreamed of. Orihime’s thumb rubbed over the silver band that was secured on her finger, the symbol of the bond she and Ichigo shared. She remembered how embarrassed Ichigo was when he proposed; he tried to have his closest friends around to see it, but somehow half of the soul society found out about the proposal and showed up. It’s a day she could never forget. 

Orihime stopped in front of a glass window, the deliciously appetizing desserts on display just on the other side. So many different cakes and sweets; Orihime could feel her mouth water just at the sight of the delectable treats. She had to contain her gluttony, as she had only come here for the parfaits. Ichigo would probably not be so thrilled to see she spent half her money on a cake that was bigger than her head. Looking down into her purse, Orihime turned herself towards the entrance as she dug for her wallet. 

As if she wasn’t clumsy enough, the distraction causes her to not pay attention and run right into a patron exiting the dessert shop. With a short yelp, Orihime falls right back onto the pavement outside of the shop, dropping her purse on the ground. Her hand had instantly flown to her forehead, dramatically rubbing the spot she had just bashed into the stranger. After a few blinks, she sees a box on the ground in front of her, something the stranger must have dropped.

“I’m sorry, are you alright?” came a sickeningly familiar voice. 

_ So let me ask you again, girl. _

Orihime could feel her eyes widen at the sound. That voice that  _ sounded _ so emotionless, yet  _ felt  _ like a man full of feelings and passion. 

_ Are you afraid of me? _

“No…” she accidentally answered the memory out loud. Almost afraid of what she would see, Orihime slowly lifted her head up to see the owner of the ghostly voice. 

A man, definitely taller than herself. Short dark locks that didn’t seem to be evenly cut, but fit his demeanor nonetheless. Dark, thick eyebrows that towered over almost feminine lashes. Pale skin, but nowhere near as ghastly white as the ghost in her memory. No, this was human skin. No external bones, no tear track lines on his cheeks, and no trace of spiritual pressure. A human.

“You’re… not ok?” The man asked, cocking an eyebrow as he extended his hand to Orihime. 

_ I understand. _

Orihime could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes. The memory of the only arrancar she had ever felt sorry for being replayed in her mind. His hand had been extended to her as if begging for one last touch before his existence had ceased. 

Hesitantly, she moved her arm forward and accept the hand offered to her. His hand was warm and gentle as it pulled her from the ground. Finally, she meets his eyes. 

For a brief moment, while staring into the deep emerald eyes the man possessed, she swore she saw a glint of recognition in them. She froze for a moment, her mind unable to process what was going on. Orihime had seen his death, she had seen him crumble away into nothing but dust. But here he was, standing outside of a dessert shop in Karakura town helping her off the ground. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I’m fine!” She apologized frantically when she snapped out of her trip down memory lane. The man didn’t respond at first, as if he was lost in his own mind for a moment. But he quickly returned to the present as well. 

“Are you sure, you seem a bit dazed.” His voice was laced with genuine concern. 

_ I see now.. _

Orihime almost wishes he would stop talking. Her brain was hanging off of every word he spoke like it was sacred text being read to her. She shook her head before glancing toward the fallen box. “R-really, I’m ok. It was my fault anyway! I wasn’t paying attention.” She felt nervous as she spoke. Kneeling down, she picked up the box and offered it back to him. Whatever was inside, smelled very tasty. 

“It’s alright, thank you.” The man reached out and took the box back into his possession. 

_..In the palm of my hand.. _

Orihime bowed quickly and stepped aside to let the man continue on his way. She couldn’t help but notice his hesitation before he gave her a polite nod and exiting the entrance of the shop. Orihime stood motionless near the door as she watched the man walk away.

Could it really be him? After all these years, was he ever really gone? Orihime wanted to grab the man and question him. If there was even a hint that this was the same man, then maybe…? Maybe what? Orihime bit her lip in thought. What if it actually  _ was _ him? What is she supposed to do with that information? 

Her thoughts were cut off as she noticed some people meeting up with the man. Two small girls, not too much younger than Kazui, and a woman about her age approached the man. The girls grabbed onto his legs, hugging them tightly as they spoke to the man. He had handed the box to the woman, who was laughing and jokingly smelling the box of treats. Then, she saw something that would be etched into her memory for the rest of her life. 

The man was  _ smiling _ . He was laughing as he reached down and picked up both of the girl, holding them tight and speaking to them. The sight reminded her of Ichigo and Kazui. The man was  _ happy _ . Orihime couldn’t help feeling her heart swell again as she watched the happy family walk away. 

_...is a heart. _

Ulquiorra was happy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very short story! I always hated the way Ulquiorra was killed off, and thought that maybe he was reincarnated into the world of the living. I'm not gunna go into full details about how he could possibly return after what had happened, but I always thought it was strange that even after he had faded away you were still able to hear his thoughts. Anyways, this was written pretty haphazardly so please give me some feedback! It's been a very long time since I've sat down and written anything at all. This was my first Ulquiorra/Orihime type thing as well. Thank you!


End file.
